the_milky_way_future_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
1987
Events that occurred in the year 1987 AD. Events *'May 30th' - [[Earth|'Earth']], [[Sol system|'Sol system']] **The Jungle Hunter's Last Hunt begins: The Yautja Blooded known as the Jungle Hunter returns to Earth with his hunting party, and breaks off to land in the Central American country Val Verde, beginning his third hunt on Earth. *Early June - Republic of Val Verde, Central America, Earth **'June 1st' ***By 1987, Val Verde found itself combating an insurgency led by Communist guerrillas, who were being covertly backed by the Soviet Union; Soviet assistance included a number of military advisers. CIA agent Al Dillon was tasked with stopping the insurgency, which also threatened neighboring Guatemala. Some of his men are taken prisoner by local guerrillas during a mission. He tasked Jim Hopper's special forces team to eliminate the main rebel base of operations and rescue the hostages. **'June 2nd' ***The Jungle Hunter remotely eliminates Hopper and his men, skinning them and making trophies out of them. **'June 3rd' ***'5:30 AM:' US Major General Homer Phillips assigns Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer and his elite team to investigate the disappearance of a Guatemalan cabinet minister and his aide, with Dillon as their handler. ***'7:00 AM:' The team discovers a crashed chopper and finds Hopper and his men nearby, whom had been brutally murdered and skinned. The team then presses on to the camp to rescue the hostages. ***'7:45 AM:' Dutch, Dillon and the squad arrive at the camp in time to witness the "cabinet minister" being executed, who is revealed to have been an important CIA agent. The team assaults the camp, killing all of the rebels inside as well as the Soviet adviser. The other hostage was revealed to have been executed as well when the battle started. They also find Anna Gonsalves, the sole surviving guerrilla soldier, whom they take prisoner with them. ***'9:15 AM:' Billy, one of Dutch's lieutenants, is spooked by something he sees in the trees. While trekking through the jungle, Anna attempts to escape the group. Rick Hawkins, one of Dutch's men, chases after her but is cut down and dragged away. Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez, another of the team, questions Anna, who says that "the jungle came up and swallowed him". Dutch sends Blain and Mac to find Hawkin's body. ***'9:23 AM:' Blain is shot through the chest by the cloaked Jungle Hunter with his plasma caster. Mac picks up his M134 minigun and fires through the jungle to try and kill him, and is soon joined by the rest of the squad. However, after hundreds of rounds are spent, they find that they hit nothing at all. Anna, however, finds a leaf stained with luminescent green blood. Dutch and the squad set up a perimeter fence rigged with tripwires and mines. That night, Mac hosts a funeral for Hawkins and Blain. Dillon calls in a rescue chopper to pick them all up. ***Sometime in the night, a hog sets of the traps and flares, and the Jungle Hunter swoops in and steals Blain's body. **'June 4th' ***'9:00 AM:' Dutch enlists Anna's help, since the hunter was going to kill all of them regardless. The team spends the morning setting up various traps and mines, in order to try and kill the predator. ***'2:30 PM:' The Jungle Hunter deliberately sets off one of the traps, then blasts one of the logs which falls and wounds Poncho. The hunter reveals himself to Dillon, and then flees. ***'2:50 PM:' Mac and Dillon corner the hunter, and formulate a plan to kill him. Meanwhile, Dutch and Billy escort Anna and Poncho to the chopper. Mac is killed by the predators plasma caster. ***'2:54 PM:' Dillon traps the predator, who then blows off his left arm. He then descends from his tree and rushes towards Dillon, finishing him off with his wrist blades. ***'3:00 PM:' Billy is killed by the predator while the survivors are escaping. Poncho is killed by the plasma caster, and Dutch is wounded in the shoulder. He tells Anna to run to the chopper, then dashes in the other direction to distract the hunter. His chase leads him down the hill and into a river, where upon washing ashore, he discovers the predator cannot see him when he is covered in substances such as mud due to it's thermal vision. ***'9:00 PM:' The Jungle Hunter skins Billy's corpse and takes his skull and spine as a trophy. Later in the night, Dutch, now on his own, sets up a series of elaborate log and knife traps, as well as crafting an assortment of improvised weapons, including spears and a bow with explosive arrows, fashioned from unused rounds of his M203 grenade launcher. He then coats himself in mud and yells out in the night, beckoning the hunter to meet his challenge. ***'10:30 PM:' The hunter arrives at Dutch's location, and fires his plasma caster blindly after Dutch injures him and destroys his cloaking system with his explosive arrows. Dutch however is injured after falling from a high tree, and is then chased by the hunter in the rocks by the river. After a game of cat and mouse, Dutch falls into the river and is captured by the hunter. Deeming him a suitable-enough warrior, the Jungle Hunter then removes his mask and shows his face to Dutch, and then throws away his weapons to engage in a fair, hand-to-hand duel. Dutch starts of the fight by violating the hunter's honor, and attempting to swing a stick at him. The hunter then hurls Dutch several feet away and proceeds to pursue Dutch further up the bank. ***'11:00 PM:' Dutch finally defeats the Jungle Hunter when he activates a log trap, which falls on the alien and seriously injures him. Upon being asked "what the hell are you?", the hunter responds to Dutch with exactly the same question, showing his surprise at being defeated by a Human. The hunter activates his wrist bracer's self destruct function, to prevent his technology from falling into human hands. Dutch narrowly escapes the ensuing nuclear blast, and is rescued by General Phillips and Anna in the chopper. Category:Yautja event dates Category:Dates Category:History Category:20th century Category:Cold War period